Electrically controllable locks are known which use one or more electric actuators to retract or allow the user to retract a latch and/or lock bolt into the lock assembly for door opening. Electrically controllable locks are also known which use sensors to internally monitor their status or allow an external control switch to monitor the lock status. These types of locks can be mounted to a left handed door (i.e. hinges on the left hand side) or a right handed door (i.e. hinges on the right hand side). The way the actuator(s) operate differs depending on whether the lock is mounted on a left hand or right hand door. Similarly, the meaning of the sensor information differs depending on whether the lock is mounted on a left hand or right hand door.
Such locks can include a switch or other mechanism which can be set by the lock installer to ensure that the lock operation is as desired on a left or right handed door. This saves the lock manufacturer from having to make, stock and sell two different locks, one for left handed doors and one for right handed doors. However, this also places an onus on the installer to set the switch correctly. A disadvantage of such locks is that the installer can incorrectly set the switch or, after not having read the instructions, not set the switch at all. This can cause one or more locks in an installation to not behave as desired, necessitating time and expense to identify and correct the problem.